


Barriss' Regret

by commanderfett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 5.  Barriss has a certain recurring nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriss' Regret

_Wherever Barriss was, it was dark and misty. She squinted to see better, but it was no help._

_She ignited her blue lightsaber and looked around her. "What is this place?" she whispered to herself. She tried not to panic as she examined her unfamiliar surroundings. Then she heard a voice. "Barriss."_

_Barriss' heart stopped. "Ahsoka? Are you here?" She turned around to find a young Torgruta girl about her age. Ahsoka's eyes were filled with pain, and near brimming with tears. "Why did you do it, Barriss?" Her voice was cracking, and Barriss wondered how she had the strength to speak._

_"I...Ahsoka, my intention wasn't to hurt you. My intent was to show the Jedi Order how lost we've become!"_

_She shook her head. "But did you have to frame me for it? I thought we were friends!"_

_Barriss' heart hurt. She knew she had been wrong, but it still stung to admit it. "Ahsoka, you are my friend..."_

_"Friends don't lie about what wrongs they've committed. Friends tell the truth. Friends always stand by you. You hurt me, Barriss. You let me down." Ahsoka's deep blue eyes now brimmed over with tears, and she turned to walk away._

_"Ahsoka! Come back! I'm sorry!" Barriss ran up behind her to stop her, and grabbed her arm-_

\-------------------------

Barriss woke up in her bed, gasping, covered in sweat. She leaned forward and cradled her head, muttering to herself, "There is no emotion, there is peace."

She'd been having the same nightmare almost every night for over a month, since she confessed, since her trial, since Ahsoka left.

Jedi weren't supposed to dwell on mistakes; they were supposed to let go and move on. But for Barriss Offee, she realized it was easier said than done.

She sighed, and lay back down. She closed her eyes, and tried to reach Ahsoka through the Force. _Ahsoka, can you hear me? I'm so, so, sorry..._

She didn't get a response. She never did.

Barriss rolled over, and tried to fall back asleep. She had to be ready for the next day. "There is no emotion, there is peace..."


End file.
